A Perfect Xmas
by kawaiignidgirl
Summary: REVISED!ONESHOT! During this Christmas, Misaki thinks over her feelings for Mihara Oujirou. He had confessed his feelings for her long ago. Now it's her turn. Things don't really go as she thought it would.


**Perfect Xmas**

**A/N- This is a revise version of _Perfect Xmas. _The story had too many mistakes and deleted it from the website because it had violated the guidelines for grammar or something like that. But I'm glad that they did. It's better when it's revised. Please review anyways. **

**Disclaimer:Angelic Layer doesn't belong to Kawaiignidgirl. Clamp are the proud owners of this anime/manga.**

**Guide:**

**" " speaking**

**italicsthoughts**

**( ) Author speaking**

**-samathe word you say after to an elder for respect, optional**

**-san the word you say after to a teacher, optional**

**-chan the word you say after a girl's name, optional**

**-kun the word you say after a boy's name, optional**

**_Perfect Xmas- One shot_**

Two years has passed since the Kantou National Angelic Layer Tournament and Suzuhara Misaki is still the champion. Nothing had change much. The previous champion,which is also Misaki's mother,Shuuko is still a dues in Angelic Layer and she recently recieved the artifical legs she needed to walk.

Misaki's fourteen now and she's in her last year of junior high. She has grown into quite the young lady. After two years, she decided to let her hair grow longer and now it's completed with her long bangs. Today is Christmas.Snow hasn't fallen yet on earth and much to Misaki's disappointment. Misaki is having a Christmas party later tonight and invited all of her friends. Tamoyo was **especially **excited.

_Ring Ring_

Misaki stopped hanging the balloons and went for the phone. "I'll get that, Kaa-san"called Misaki to her mother. Shuuko was on top of a ladder, which Misaki had told her not to go on because of the fact that she could fall. Shuuko had insisted fiercely that she wanted off of the wretched wheelchair. Now, she's hanging the finishing touches to the decorations in the living room. A immensely large tree stood at the corner which had hung numerous ornaments and of course, the occasional star on the top.

"Alright, sweetie"called Shuuko back. Misaki rushed to the phone before the person on the phone would hang up.

" Hello"said Misaki into the phone.

"**MISAKICHI!**".Misaki held the phone away from her ear and wince from the boisterous sound. _Tamayo-chan has officially made me deaf _ Misaki thought sarcastically.

" Hi Tamayo"said Misaki obviously knowing who had called.

" I can't **wait** for your party. Who's invited"asked Tamayo.

" You, Me, Kotarou, Hatoko, Sai, Kaede, Ringo, Arisu, Madoko, my mom, Shouko-san, Ichirou, and...Oujirou-san"said Misaki completing the list and had said Oujirou's name timidly. She could still remember that faithful day after her match with him. He had told her that he loved her. She didn't know how to respond.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Misakichi, haven't you told Oujirou-kun that you like him yet"asked Tamayo slyly.

"Um, no"said Misaki quietly.

"WHAT"came her friend's shrill cry.

Again, Misaki held the phone away from her ear as Tamayo screeched through the phone. " I'm not ready yet"said Misaki indignantly.

"But...are you going to tell him sometime"asked Tamayo

" I'm...not sure"said Misaki hesitantly.

" I thought he informed you that he loves you after that battle you had with him two years ago"asked Tamayo.

" Yes, he did. But that was two years ago. He might've changed his mind. Anything can happen in two years. I haven't even seen him for a long time. He probably has a girlfriend now"said Misaki clearly doubting herself. She wants to give Oujirou an answer. Misaki knew that he was anxious but the right answer haven't come to mind yet.

"Of course not."said Tamayo reassuringly/

" Well, we'll talk about this later. I still have to decorate the cake and bake the other foods"said Misaki.

"OH! Okay, remember to add extra sugar on the cookies. I **LOVE** your cookies! Bye, Misakichi"said Tamoyo cheerfully. Misaki had a sweatdrop on her head when Tamoyo hanged up.

" Tamayo-chan is going to be on sugar high tonight"said Misaki as she put the phone back in the receiver.

She finished putting everything in the hallway that's connecting to the living room, where the party will take place.

"Now for the cake"said Misaki to herself. She took out the red, white, green cream cake decoratoring squeezing tools and started to decorate the cake with complex designs.

The cake was a big one, so there'll be enough for everyone.

"Need some help, sweetie"asked Shuuko as she came into the kitchen. " This cake smells delicious, Misaki. You really outdone yourself this time"complimented Shuuko.

"Thank you, kaa-san"said Misaki flushing from the praise.

" I'll bake some of the pastries while you're doing the cake"said Shuuko.

" Thank you. It'll be awhile before I finish the cake."said Misaki. So the two mother and daughter worked on the food for about a hour and finished doing the decoration around the house. Shuuko set up a karaoke machine so they can sing some Christmas songs during the party.(Corny, I know. But hey, I couldn't think of anything else.)

Finally everything was ready. Misaki decided to go to Piffle Princess to practice with Hikaru.

"Kaa-san! I'm going to Piffle Princess to practice with Hikaru."called Misaki grabbing her bag and Hikaru.

"Okay, honey. Be back before the party starts"called Shuuko from her room.

**Piffle Princess**

Misaki went to sign up for a layer to practice on. She got Rm.213 to practice in. When Misaki got into the room, she her seated herself in the egg shape seat. She took the headset and pressed a button. The white wings shot out immediately after. She threw Hikaru on the layer gently. She landed on her feet professionally and gracefully.

Misaki chose a song and Hikaru started to dance to the music.The song was the same one when Misaki and Oujirou had Hikaru and Wizard to dance to. Oujirou was a mentor to her since he had taught her most about Angelic Layer. Thinking about Oujirou brought her back to the time when he had told her that he love her.

She blushed red from remembering what he had said. She still didn't respond to him yet. But someday. She snapped out of reverie. She couldn't lose concentration from Hikaru. Hikaru was still dancing and without missing a beat. The music started to get faster so Misaki sped up Hikaru's moves.

Then suddenly, another angel flew onto the layer. It was Wizard! That surprised Misaki. She looked across from her and saw Oujirou in the other egg shape seat and was wearing the same headset she was wearing. Oujirou was smiling his usual smile at her. Miskai flushed because of how stupid she was that she didn't realize that Oujirou had come into the room and she also flushed because of his appearance here.

"Hello Misaki-chan"said Oujirou in his usually polite voice.

" Hello Oujirou-san. When did you come in here"asked Misaki. Oujirou chuckled.

" A few minutes ago."came his simple reply. " Shall we dance"asked Oujirou. Misaki nodded eagerly. On the layer, Wizard extended his hand out to Hikaru. The female angel took it eagerly. The two angels started dancing in unison, without missing a single beat at all. "Misaki-chan, when is the party? My brother had forgotten to tell me."said Oujirou mentally rolling his eyes at his brother's forgetfulness.

" It's at 7:30 tonight. Practically everyone I know are coming.But Icchan-san probably just wants to see my mother, though"said Misaki giggling a little.

" You're probably right"said Oujirou having an amused expression on his face.

**Oujirou POV from the previous events**

I entered Piffle Princess to practice a bit with Wizard before Misaki's party. It's been two years now. She still haven't responded to my affections. She didn't respond yet but I'll have to wait.

The group of my **fangirls** were in Piffle Princess. I tried to go without them noticing me but they noticed me anyway. I pried them off,somehow,and I signed up for a room. When I looked at the list,surprisingly,I saw Misaki's name on it. I signed up right next to her name. I went to Rm.213 and sure enough,I found Misaki in there.

She seemed to be not paying attention. She didn't even hear me come in. I saw her face go a bit red,I wonder why. I got into the seat and adjusted the headset. She still didn't notice me there. I threw Wizard onto the layer gently and he came to life.

Misaki, obviously, came out of her reverie and saw me here. She suddenly flushed from embarrassment. She looks cute when she blushes.

" Hello Misaki-chan"I said.

" Hello, Oujirou-san. When did you come in here"she asked. Even after two years,she still holds the child innocence in her.

I chuckled and replyed"A few minutes ago". She seems to be uncomfortable. There is one thing that might help her ease up. I've done this with her numerous times. " Shall we dance"I asked. She agreed and our angels started to dance at the same beat.

"Misaki-chan, when is the party? My brother had forgotten to tell me"I asked as I mentally rolled my eyes. My brother is always like this.

"It's at 7:30 tonight. Practically everyone I know are coming. But Icchan-san probably just wants to see my mother, though"she said laughing a bit. Her laughter were like bells slightly ringing. I was amused at her reply. She was right. My brother wants to see Shuuko.

" You're probably right"I said finally.

We finished the dance and we bid goodbye. Sometimes I wonder if she will ever tell me how she feels. Maybe Christmas will bring some miracles.

At the Party that Night 

" This is going to be a great Christmas"said Misaki to herself. The bell rang after a few minutes when she had said that. Shuuko had got the door.

" Hello, Suzuhara-san"said three people that Misaki knew very well. Tamayo,Hatoko Kotarou entered the room. Nothing had changed much for the three of them. They looked the same as two years ago.

"MISAKICHI"cried Tamayo as she ran and hugged Misaki or rather, suffocate her. Misaki was turning...very blue.

"Tamayo, let go of Suzuhara-chan. She's turning blue"said Kotarou finally prying Tamayo off of poor Misaki. Then, Tamayo put Kotarou into a headlock.

" I was just happy to see her, Kotarou-kun"said Tamayo to the unconcious Kotarou. He had pass out as Tamoyo put him into a hard headlock.

" I think you should give nii-san a break, Tamayo. He's passing out too much on Christmas"spoked Hatoko.

" If you keep doing that Tamayo,Kotarou'll stop going out with you"teased Misaki speaking the truth out.

" Oh, maybe you're right"said Tamayo. " But...that won't happen"cried Tamayo as Misaki and Hatoko sweatdropped.

The door bell rang and Misaki opened the door. Sai and Kaede had arrived.

" Hi, Sai. Hi, Kaede. Come in. More people should be arriving later. "said Misaki.

" Nice place you got here, Misaki"said Sai looking around the house. " Thank you"said Misaki relieved that someone likes the house arrangements.

"Did you make all of the food. They look delicious."complimented Kaede.

" Thank you, Kaede. It was easy to make them"said Misaki.

" Of course, it's easy for Misaki. She's a great cook."said someone from behind them. They turned around and saw Misaki's aunt, Shouko standing there.

" Shouko-san"cried Misaki running to her aunt and hugging her. " When did you come here,Shouko-san"asked Misaki.

" Not that long"came Shouko's reply.

" I'll go help your mom, Misaki"said Shouko. Misaki nodded. Then, the bell rang again. This time was Ringo.

" Ringo-chan! Glad you could make it"said Misaki letting her in.

" Thank you, Misaki-chan. I'm glad I can come. If someone else keeps asking me for my autograph, I'm going to scream. It's great that you could have a party"said Ringo giving Misaki a small hug.

" Yeah, I thought that maybe all of us could play Angelic Layer after the party."said Misaki.

" I had someone get the layer in your backyard. They'll come and set it up when the ending time of the party"said Ringo.

" Thank you so much, Ringo-chan"said Misaki giving Ringo a smile of gratitude.

" No prob"said Ringo winked.

Ringo joined the others in the living room. Then the doorbell rang again. It was Madoka and Arisu this time. " Madoka, Arisu,come in. Everyone's in the living room. Did you bring your angels"asked Misaki. Both of the sisters nodded.

" Are we going to play Angelic Layer or something in the party, Misaki"asked Madoka.

" Yeah, but after the party"said Misaki. Misaki led them to the living room. Everyone there greeted them.

" Let's start the karaoke machine. Let's sing "Silent Night" "suggested Ringo. Everyone agreed.

" Who's doing it first"asked Ringo.

" It could be a duet"said Misaki.

" Okay then. Tamoyo and Kotarou first"said Ringo to the couple. " Okay"replied the two teens. While Tamoyo and Kotarou was singing " Silent Night ",Misaki waited for Ichirou and Oujirou to come.

She especially wanted Oujirou to come. 'I wish that I wasn't so afraid to tell him my feelings though'thought Misaki in her head. She looked out the window and started to think.

" It's Christmas and still hadn't snow yet"said Misaki looking at the sky.

" It'll snow when it's suppose to"said someone behind her. Misaki turned her head and saw Shuuko.

" Hi Mom"said Misaki.

" Hi to you too, sweetie. What's wrong? I know that something's bothering you"said Shuuko.

" There is something that's bothering me but I don't think that you'll know the answer to it"said Misaki.

"Is it about Ou-chan"asked Shuuko using Oujirou's nickname.

" How did". Shuuko laughed.

" A mother's instincts"replied Shuuko.

" I know that I have feelings for him but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell him yet"said Misaki finally letting the truth out.

" You'll be ready when the time's come. Oujirou loves you. I can see that"said Shuuko. Misaki blushed from the part about Oujirou loving her. Then, the door bell rang.

" That must be Icchan and Ou-chan"said Shuuko cheerfully. She opened the door and Ichirou and Oujirou was outside of the door. " Icchan! Ou-chan! Come in. Everyone else is in the living room"said Shuuko opening the door for them to come in.

" Thank you, Shuuko-san"said Oujirou thanking Shuuko.

" Yes, thank you, Shuuko. Do you need any help with the things at this party"asked Icchan.

" A bit. It's in the kitchen"said Shuuko. Icchan followed her in.

_'Misaki was right. Ichirou just wants to see Shuuko-san' _thought Oujirou.

" Konbonwa Oujirou-san"greeted Misaki. Oujirou smiled at her as usual.

" Konbonwa Misaki-chan."said Oujirou.

" Here, Misaki-chan. I got you this for Christmas"said Oujirou giving the wide-eyed Misaki a gift wrapped.

" You didn't have to, Oujirou-san."said Misaki staring at the gift.

" But I wanted to. Open it"said Oujirou as he placed the gift in her hand. Misaki opened the wrapping carefully and it appeared to be a small box. Misaki looked at him questionally. Oujirou gestured to her to open it.

When Misaki opened it, her eyes widen even more. Her mind screamed'OH MY GOD!'. It was a bracelet that was real gold with a diamond in the middle and rubies and light blue sapphires were spread out on each side. Around the single diamond was a pair of yellow wings. The letter 'S' and 'M' was engraved on one of each of the wings.

" This is beautiful, Oujirou-san. Thank you"said Misaki still having her eyes widen and then looked up at him. Oujirou smiled pleasantly.

" I'm glad that you like it".

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around him. Misaki had hugged him.

" Thank you. I'll cherish this forever"muffled Misaki into his shirt. Little did she know,Oujirou was smiling from this. He let himself hug Misaki.

" Here, I'll help you put it on, Misaki-chan"said Oujirou taking the bracelet and closing the clasp on Misaki's wrist. Misaki smiled at him.

"Thank you again"said Misaki.

" Misaki-chan, don't you need to set up more songs for the karaeko machine"asked Icchan from behind.

She blinked and then her eyes widened. " Naaaa! I forgot! Bye"cried Misaki saying her **_'favorite' _**word and running to the living room.

Oujirou shot his older brother a glare that says 'You-ruined-the-perfect-moment!' Icchan looked at him innocently. Oujirou stalked off to the living room.

" Icchan, did you do that on purpose"asked Shuuko from behind.

" Maybe"said Icchan.

" Ou-chan showed a lot that he loves Misaki by giving her that bracelet. It must had cost thousands of dollars"said Shuuko.

" Yes, but it's worth it. At least, he says so"said Icchan. Shuuko giggled.

" Let's join them"said Shuuko. Icchan and Shuuko went into the living room. Shouko was already there.

Misaki and Hatoko decided to sing" Jingle Bells ".

_" Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells. _

_Jingle all the way. _

_Oh what fun it is to ride in an one horse open sleigh. _

_Dashing through the snow,bells on bobtail rings. _

_What fun it is to ride and sing in a one horse open sleigh. "sanged Hatoko and Misaki continuing on. _

Finally, the night was over. The party was closing to an end and the layer was going to arrive momentarily. Ringo had said that they could borrow the layer for as long as they like. Who said being a famous celebrity didn't have their perks?

Shouko got out the camera and said that this party should be remembered. Everyone got into the picture. Surprisingly, much to Misaki's beet red face, Oujirou had chose to stand in the picture beside her. Oujirou slipped his arm around Misaki's waist when the camera light flashed upon the group. Misaki blushed a tint red when Oujirou made that contact.

"Hey Everyone! The layer is here"called Ringo as she got out Ranga. Everyone got out their angels and trotted off to the cold. Misaki stopped Oujirou when everyone had stepped outside into the freezing night.

" Oujirou-san, since I don't have a gift to give to you. I hope this will be almost enough"said Misaki. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and blushed, then went out the door.

" Did what I think happened, happened"asked Oujirou to himself in disbelief. It's a rare opportunity to make Oujirou shocked. Especially funny with his mouth hanging out. Wizard was in his hand and Wizard's expression seemed to be agreeing with his dues. He touched the spot where Misaki had kissed him on and smiled.

" Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all"said Oujirou to himself. He went out to the door and it started to snow as the angels started to battle. This was a Christmas to remember.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
